Settling envy
by Lockerz
Summary: Sian is a little apprehensive when she discovers Sophie gained some help to get her job back and that all too familiar jealousy begins to set it at the mention of Amber, though it seems harmless enough.


**Set after the events on 15th of July in which we see Sophie getting her job back due to persuasion from the newest arrival on the street, Amber, Dev's daughter. Sian is a little peeved that Sophie not only bailed on her but didn't ask for her help to get her job back.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my writing and idea.**

* * *

><p>Sian looked up as the door swung open, setting her notepad and pen aside.<p>

"Hiya," Came an all too familiar voice moments later and a smile became very insistent upon the blonde's lips.

"In here," Sian called back as she raised one of her legs and crossed it over the other, tilting her head back onto the sofa. There was the sound of the door closing then footsteps as the brunette came into the room.

"You been working?" Sophie asked as she rested her hands on the piece of furniture and leant over. Her hair framed the older girls face as she pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"No, jus' doodling," Sian answered as she let her eyes fall shut, enjoying the feel of the soft lips against her skin. The brunette's hands slipped down the exposed skin of Sian's arms and came to drape over her body, her cheek coming to rest against the soft blonde locks of her girlfriend.

"Can I see?" Sophie whispered as she leant over to pick up the book of paper but slim fingers wrapped around her wrist and moved it back to laying around her body.

"No," Sian giggled as she turned her head to the side and pressed her nose into Sophie's cheek. "Come sit down, I've missed ya, where ya been?" She questioned. Sophie grinned and moved around the sofa to do just what Sian had said. The blonde's glimmering eyes didn't leave her once. As Sophie sat down, Sian's legs came to rest over hers and Sophie's hand moved to her thigh. It was something they did often. Just the small little touches and being able to be close like this. Sally and Kevin were still working and would probably go over to the Rovers or the cafe. "Now where ya bin? I went to the bus stop and you wasn't there,"

"I'm dead sorry, Sian but I went to see Sunita,"

"Ya didn't try and get your job back did ya?" Sian whispered, gaping slightly. Sian knew what Dev was like and she was sure he wouldn't be too fond of her quitting like she had and then requesting her job back.

"I tried and managed ta, Amber helped me, mind," Sophie explained as she took one of Sian's hands and began to play with her fingers idly. Sian's hand was slowly drawn back and the brunette felt an uncomfortable stare fall upon her.

"Right, so you asked someone else ta help ya and not me?" Sian murmured as she leant over and scooped up her notepad and pen, beginning to doodle again.

"Sian, it's not like that, she just came and sat beside me at the bus stop and I said how Dev wouldn't 'ave me back," Sophie whined as she leant over to take the paper back from the girl but she merely pulled it closer.

"So if some fat, sweaty perv have come along would you 'ave told him too?" Sian snapped as she jerked her head up. "Ya left me, Soph. I got to the bus stop and you wasn't there,"

"No I wouldn't have, Amber is Dev's daughter, Sian, and she was proper pushy," The brunette groaned, pushing her hands back into her hair. "And I'm real sorry for leaving ya,"

"Yeah well," Sian breathed as she snapped the pad of paper closed and set it on the table.

"Sian, I'll make it up ta ya tomorra, I'll buy ya that nice coat you've wanted,"

"Soph, it's not about the fact we didn't go to town, it's the fact ya left me there," Sian said as she looked over at her, tilting her head to the side. "Besides, you ain't got no money to buy me a coat,"

"Exactly, I went to get my job to get money, I thought you'd understand," Sophie murmured as she gazed down at Sian's legs.

"I'm sorry, babe, come 'ere," Sian whined as she leant over and put her fingers under the younger girl's chin and tilted her head to face hers. Sophie smiled faintly and brought her hand up to lace through the other  
>girl's.<p>

"Amber was only trying to help me, Sian. She seemed dead nice an' understanding,"

"Not too nice I hope,"

"Sian, I'm not a chick magnet, how many lesbians do you think there are in this street?" Sophie teased as she pressed a kiss to the girl's palm.

"I beg to differ," Sian breathed as she moved to kneel up, wrapping her arms around the brunette's shoulders. "And Soph,"

"Yeah?"

"She isn't from the street anymore,"

* * *

><p><strong>Amber is already making me more suspicious than I should be, there was just a look from Sophie that made me bite my lip with anticipation. Also there was an uncomfortable amount of subtle prying and uses of Sian's name around Amber and also I could swear Sophie bailed on Sian at the bus stop.<strong>

**Also very glad James is going down!**

**Review if you like (: Still looking for story ideas.**


End file.
